A Trip Back Home
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: Dani goes back home to get her guitar picks where she runs into her "d-bag" Mom- little story probably a one-shot.


**Little bit of Dani :) (Dantana=my new OTP)**

**Dani's POV…**

I pick up the dirty plates that have been left on the now empty table sixteen and take them into the kitchen before looking up at the old fashioned clock on the wall and seeing that it reads 5:30am.

"Perfect." I say, smiling to myself. My graveyard shift is now over and my parents used to leave for work at about half eight so, presuming they still do and the buses get me there soon after that time, I should be able to sneak home and pick up my guitar picks, like I'd been trying to muster up the courage to do during the two months that had passed since I walked out.

"I'm going now Gunther!" I call over my shoulder after clocking out and I then open the diner door, breathing in the fresh air. Just as I arrive at the bus stop down the street, the one I need to get on pulls up with perfect timing and I hop on it eagerly before handing the driver my money and taking a seat.

After swapping buses twice and sitting on the third one for about an hour I start to recognise the houses we're passing that I hadn't seen in so long.I fumble in my handbag for my keys and I luckily find them just as we reach my stop. After dismounting the bus quickly, I walk a few blocks until I reach the pathway that leads up to my old house's front door. I stare at the old, terraced building with ivy on the walls and a fountain in the middle of the driveway with distaste before opening the gate and walking up to the door.

I insert the key into the lock then turn it to the right three times and pushing it so the door opens which is does quite easily.

"Surprised they haven't changed the locks." I mutter to myself as I walk inside. They haven't even bothered to try and get in touch with me since I left. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though, the looks on their faces when they caught me and Kylie together said it all. I find myself humming 'Here Comes The Sun' as I walk up the stairs and I smile at the memory of me and Santana -one of the other waitresses- singing it at the end of our shift the other day. She seems lovely (and she's drop dead gorgeous) so I hope we get to spend more time together soon outside of working.

Turning down the hall, I reach out for the doorknob on the second door and twist it before stepping inside and scanning what was once my bedroom.

"Whoah.." I gasp as I take in what's around me. The walls have stayed the same (two of them with a black background and two with pink as I didn't buy enough black paint to cover them) with white music notes as a border and pictures and posters dotted around. I stroke them wearing a faint smile.

There's a collage of pictures showing me with my friends: some where we're wearing our Minnie Mouse ears with our faces painted last Halloween, some with us wearing Christmas hats and reindeer antlers at our senior year Christmas party and one, my favourite, which had been taken by one of my high school friends. It shows me and Kylie cuddled together on the beach at sunset, wearing each other's coats a few days before we kissed in my basement. I peel that one off and put in my handbag before turning back around.

My bed has been stripped of its covers (which had originally been pink too but I'd dyed them black) and none of my belongings were on display like they had been and instead there were boxes, varying in size, piled on the floor. I read one of them "_Danielle's" _it says simply. I scoff, I've never liked that name, before crouching down and opening it. I see that it's full of clothes and so I close it again when I realise that there's a word scribbled on the box's lid: _"Clothes-Donate". _

"Well." I say aloud. I guess they weren't expecting me back. When my vision becomes blurry I take note of the fact that tears have started falling from my eyes. I wipe them back fiercely; this isn't worth crying over. Why should I care what they do with my old stuff? It's not like I was ever going to ask for it back.

I look through the other boxes before catching sight of a small one labelled _"Junk-Rubbish"._

"This'll be it." I laugh sarcastically to myself as I open it up and sure enough my little tin of picks is in there. As I pick it up, I see a glint of silver so I tug on it and see a necklace with half a heart on it. I instantly recognise it as the one that Mom bought me for my last birthday- she had the other half and together it said "Mom and Daughter." I throw it back in again quickly and squeeze my eyes shut, not allowing myself to cry again, before standing up and walking back out the door, without looking back.

I've got to the bottom of the stairs and am about to open the front door when my mom walks in, looking flustered. I stand motionless and she stares at me for a moment with her eyebrows furrowed, as if trying to remember who I am.

"Hey mom." I say awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Danielle." She replies icily. "Ouch" I think. She still hasn't forgiven me then.

"I was just getting my guitar picks." I explain, gesturing at my bag. She looks down at it and then at my short white skirt and red knee high boots, her frown becoming more fierce.

"What on earth are you wearing Danielle?" She asks as she looks back up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Those shoes make you look like… well."

"Like what Mom?" I demand, a hand on my hip.

"You look like a tart Danielle!" She shouts and I can see that I shouldn't have pressed it. "No wonder we've been telling people you went off to a college abroad, just look at the state of you! The skirt just adds to the trampy look and don't get me started on your makeup! With all that eyeliner…it's as if you're proud of what you are!"

I gasp. Wow.

"Well what are you doing just standing there?" She continues. "I suppose you've just come crawling back under false pretences, wanting us to take you in again hmm? Well I'll tell you want Danielle, we'll consider it. But first you must forget all this nonsense. You'll return to the college down the road, dye your hair back to its original brown, cover up these silly tattoos and stop fooling around with other girls. It was bad enough when you were all over boys but it's even worse now you've decided that you're a.. a.. you know what."

"What? A _lesbian_ Mom?" I ask. "Is it that hard for you to say? You're so disgusted by me?"

"It's not right Danielle." She tells me, as she hurries over to the kitchen counter and picks up the phone that's been lying there. "And I must get back to work. Are you staying with us or not?"

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than stay with you a second longer." I spit out and I can feel tears burning in my eyes once again. "Goodbye mother."

I throw my keys at her feet before storming out of the door and down the path, glad to finally be out of there.

**Probably just going to be a one-shot, please tell me what you think! (And I love Demi Lovato and her tattoos and her hair so these aren't my opinions!)**


End file.
